Eras
90 seasons... Hundreds of players... 87 survivors... One more shot. Survivor: Eras has begun its casting process. 42 players, all from a different "era" of Survivor will return for another shot at the title of Sole Survivor. Some of the best known players and strategists that failed to return outside of their generation will be given another chance in the single most difficult and unforgiving season yet. Appropriately named, this is... Survivor: Eras - No Rest, No Limit And this is the cast reveal. Let's go over the tribes one by one, starting from the first "era." This tribe will consist of players from seasons 1-12. Let's get right into it... Era 1 Part 1 A calm household family prepares for a morning breakfast. A father brings in the mail while the little sister pours a bowl of cereal. Mom: Arthur, honey, it's time for breakfast! Arthur's Voice: Just a second! The daughter, D.W., looks at her little sister Baby Kate and groans. D.W.: Another boring day at school. You're lucky you get to stay home all day, Kate! Dad: Now, D.W., there's nothing wrong with a good education. Arthur Read runs in, taking his seat at the table where his Mom hands him a plate of food. Arthur: Oh, boy! Ham and eggs! D.W.: Oh brother. Dad: By the way, Arthur, an envelope came for you in the mail today. Arthur: currently stuffing his mouth with egg Huh? Mail for me? Dad hands Arthur an envelope. Arthur swallows his egg and proceeds to open it. Arthur: That's strange. What could this be? Arthur stumbles back in his chair, almost bewildered at the sight. He starts to laugh and jumps with joy. Arthur: Oh my gosh! It's here! It came! I don't believe it! Mom: Arthur, honey! We're so proud of you! D.W.: Aww. Why does he get to go back on Survivor? I played just as good as he did! Dad: Don't worry, sweetheart. You can be the winner of the local science fair coming up! D.W.: Hmmph. Arthur: I-I gotta go get ready! I can't believe it! It's finally happening again! Arthur excitedly runs out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Arthur Read enters the game! Part 2 In a small room, a humble older gentleman sits at his music stand, flipping through pages and humming to himself. Man: The years have been kind to me, and I thank the Lord that I'm still going at this age. The door opens, as a woman - possibly the man's assistant, walks in with an envelope. Woman: Excuse me, Mr. Garfunkel, something important came in the mail for you. Garfunkel: Hm? I get thousands of envelopes in the mail daily, and almost all of them are labeled "important." Woman: This one was prioritized, though. I definitely think you want to take a look at it. The woman puts the envelope down in front of Garfunkel. The old man looks away from his music and slowly begins to open it. A smile curls up on Garfunkel's face, as he lets out a familiar chuckle. Garfunkel: Hello darkness, my old friend. Woman: W-what are you going to do? Garfunkel: smirking Angela, cancel my upcoming concerts. I'm going on Survivor... Art Garfunkel enters the game! Part 3 Bubbles fill the screen as we head to an undersea restaurant. The sign reads "The Krusty Krab." Inside, we see customers enjoying Krabby Patties at their tables, while cashier Squidward awaits orders. Squidward: Another day, another migraine. The fry cook, SpongeBob, pokes his head through the kitchen window. SpongeBob: Hey... hey Squidward. Squidward: Whaddya want, SpongeBob? There's no order. SpongeBob: I just wanted to say hi to my favorite coworker in all of Bikini Bottom! Squidward: I'm your only coworker, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: laughs hysterically It's true! Suddenly, a customer in all black enters and approaches the counter. Squidward: Welcome to the Krusty Krab. May I take your order? The customer says nothing. He simply hands an envelope to Squidward, then turns around and leaves. Squidward: Wait a minute, come back here! he looks at the envelope Hey, this is something for SpongeBob. SpongeBob emerges through the wall. SpongeBob: gasps For me?! SpongeBob takes the envelope and tears it open. Squidward: What is that?! SpongeBob: Holy Neptune, it's a Survivor invitation! I haven't played this game in ages! Squidward: Oh, great. SpongeBob: Cover for me while I'm gone, Squidward! he runs off Squidward: Wait, hey! SpongeBob: IIIIIII'M READY! I'M READY! I'M READY! I'M READY! I'M READYYYYYYYYY! SpongeBob SquarePants enters the game! Part 4 In a desolate jungle, suddenly, a blue phone booth appears. Emerging from it is a woman, who looks to be a journalist. Woman: This is it, doctor. A man with fluffy hair, a long coat, and a scarf walks out of the phone booth. Doctor: Yes, I see it, Sarah. Hm, I wonder what could have caused an imbalance in such an obscure location. Sarah: Do you think it's dangerous? What could possibly be here? Doctor: The White Guardian said to expect the worst, so I'm expecting some adventure. Sarah: Oh no, this can't be good. A man dressed in all black walks in, holding out an envelope for the doctor. Doctor: What's this? You summoned me here? The man says nothing. Doctor: pulls out a bag Would you care for a jelly baby? The man turns around and leaves, eventually out of sight. Sarah: Hey, wait a minute! Doctor: Leave him, Sarah. I believe I know what this is about. tears the envelope open A smile curls up on the Doctor's face. Doctor: Ahahaha. It feels like it's been years... Sarah: Doctor, what are you-- Doctor: Let's be on our way, Sarah. This will be one of my toughest missions yet... The Doctor (Tom Baker) enters the game! Part 5 The sun shines on a busy city, where monsters are roaming the streets. The man in black walks past an old trash can, and throws something inside, before continuing on his way. Inside the trash can, there is rumbling as a green creature emerges from the piles inside. With a hairy hand, it seizes what the man threw away: an envelope. Oscar: Haha, more trash! I love it! Let's see what's been thrown away today. he pops out of the trash can and analyzes it closely Hmm... some sort of letter? It's addressed to me, so it's not garbage... Unless it's garbage mail! I guess that's the price to pay for having your mailbox work double duty. He rips it open Oscar: Oh... this is... no way... Oh wow! It finally arrived, after all this time! Yes! Once again, it's time to leave the can! Here I come, world! Watch out! Oscar the Grouch enters the game! Part 6 A large cast is preparing for a show. Backstage, everyone is rehearsing. Gonzo runs in with an envelope and bangs on a door. Gonzo: Hey, Kermit, there's something strange that came in the mail today! Kermit's Voice: Is it really the time to be bringing that up, Gonzo? Gonzo: Well, it's just that... it seems really... sticky. Kermit's Voice: Sticky? Gonzo: I don't know! It just really stands out to me! Fozzie Bear approaches. Fozzie: Hey, what's all this commotion about? You're being louder than my wife, Gonzo! Gonzo: It's just that something came in for Kermit today, and I think it's really important! Kermit opens the door and comes out. Kermit: Fine, I'll take a look. he opens the envelope Kermit's mouth goes agape and he says nothing. He stays perfectly still for about a minute. Gonzo: Uh... you okay there, Kermit? Kermit: AAAAH!!! Someone call my understudy, I have somewhere to be! Gonzo: What is it, Kermit? Kermit: Oh, just some unfinished business from a long time ago. Kermit the Frog enters the game! With this, the first tribe, Ichi, will consist of: Arthur, Garfunkel, SpongeBob, The Doctor, Oscar, and Kermit! Now, let us move on... The next tribe will consist of players from the second "era." This involves seasons 13-25. Let's meet them... Era 2 Part 1 An older gentleman sits in a room, strumming a guitar. He puts it down and looks to the unopened envelope on his desk. He stands and goes to his closet, taking out an old jacket. Man: After all these years, do I still got it? If my senses are correct, I know exactly what that envelope contains. The man walks over to a stack of albums and looks at the man on the cover: himself. David Bowie. Bowie: This is something I must do. Bowie takes the envelope and tears it open. Bowie: As I thought. It's time for Major Tom to make his landing... David Bowie enters the game! Part 2 A small store in the middle of the woods is open for business. An old man shows people around, trying to get them to buy his merchandise. Stan: See here, this is an actual Chocobo egg from Ivalice! You won't find these anywhere around here! Customer: Oh my gosh, a real Chocobo egg?! The cashier, Soos, walks by. Soos: Oh, there's the egg! I was looking for that. takes the egg and smashes it on the counter Stan: Soos! What in the name of Jimmerty Jam are you thinking?! Soos: Oh, the kids and I are making a smashed-egg man! Siblings Dipper and Mabel Pines appear from behind the counter. Mabel: Yeah! It's like a snowman, except it's totally made of smashed eggs! Dipper: It's modeled after a real monster that I've been reading up a lot on, it's actually called the-- Mabel: Yeah, yeah, monster talk! Blah blah! Suddenly, a man in all black enters. He walks over to the group. Stan: Good day, fine sir! Could I interest you in some-- The man hands an envelope to Dipper, then turns around and leaves. Stan: What?! You're just gonna come in here and not buy anything! Get back here! Stan chases after the man while Dipper analyzes his envelope. Soos: Man, that is like totally something out of a Duck-Tective episode. Mabel: What'd ya get? What'd ya get?! Dipper: I don't know... opens the envelope Dipper: Oh my gosh... oh my gosh... Mabel: gasps Dipper! You're going back on Survivor?! Soos: That is so cool, dude! Dipper: Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! I've been waiting, and it's finally happening! Aaaaah! Mabel: Well don't just stand there! Go get ready, you got a big adventure ahead of you! One that doesn't relate to silly old monsters. Dipper Pines enters the game! Part 3 Off on an island somewhere, a cat sits on a boat dock, staring at the water. Suddenly, a raccoon girl comes running toward her. Raccoon: Hey, hey! Blaze! There's somethin' strange happenin' again! Blaze: Marine? What is it, what's wrong? Is Eggman Nega back? Marine: Nah, nuthin' quite like that. Some ol' bugger used the Sol Emeralds to come in our world and dropped somethin' for ya. They didn't do nuthin' else, they just up and left after that! Blaze: Something for me? Is this a call to action? Do I have to once again show some foe what my powers are?! Marine: It's a letter! holds up an envelope Blaze: Oh. It's probably just another invitation to the Olympic Games. Marine: I dunno... this one has a weird energy about it. Blaze: What do you mean? stands up Marine: I dunno, it's just-- Blaze takes the envelope and opens it. Blaze: Oh... Oh! Oh, wow! Marine: What in tarnation is that?! Blaze: This, my friend, is what I've been waiting for. For a long time. Blaze the Cat enters the game! Part 4 It's a rainy night, and a girl walks down the halls of a school. She halts by the window and watches the rain. A glimmer of light shines on her, revealing that she is wearing an eye patch. Girl: Rain... I don't dislike it... While her back is turned, a man in black walks behind her. Without saying a word, she turns around and he hands her a letter, addressed to Mei Misaki. Mei: What is this? Who are you? The man turns and exits. Mei: I am used to being ignored at this school... Who would have sent me such a letter? she opens it Her expression does not change. Mei: ... I am happy. Mei heads for the door and leaves, walking into the rain. Misaki Mei enters the game! Part 5 Under the sea, across from the Krusty Krab, sits the Chum Bucket. Inside, Plankton and his computer wife, Karen, are lazing around. Plankton: Gah, another slow day at work! Karen: Face it, Sheldon, no one wants to eat here today. Plankton: You're wrong, Karen! I'm willing to bet that a hungry customer is right about to come through those doors! The doors open, and a man in black enters. Plankton: Oh goody! A customer! The man walks over to Karen and hands her an envelope, before leaving. Plankton: Wait, you're just gonna leave without ordering anything?! Karen: Maybe this is a letter of condolences for your lack of business. Plankton: Argh! Aw, never mind! At least someone came in through those doors today! Anyway, what is that? Karen opens the envelope. Karen: Oh my! I-I wasn't expecting this! Plankton: Wait, is that a returnee offer?! Karen! When did you go on Survivor?! Karen: Remember back when my stationary monitor was powered down for over a month? Plankton: Y-you snuck out?! That's so diabolical! That's why I love you, honey. Karen: Aw, Sheldon, I hope to do you proud. Karen Plankton enters the game! Part 6 In a dark dungeon, angry dragon Bowser stomps around on a bridge. Suddenly, a recognizable plumber in red runs by. Mario: Ah, Bowser! We meet again! Bowser: Roars Mario: You do not talk much, do you? Mario gives a running start and leaps over Bowser, landing on a switch behind him. The bridge drops and Bowser falls into the lava beneath him. Bowser: GRAAAAAAAH!!! Mario: See you in the next castle, Bowser! Mario runs into the dungeon, expecting to see a princess, but instead sees Toad. Toad: Thank you Mario! But our princess wanted me to give you something! Toad hands an envelope to Mario. Mario: Hmm? opens it Mario: Mama mia! It's a Survivor invitation! Toad: Ooh, that sounds fun! Mario secures his hat, then prepares to run. Mario: Letsa go! Toad: Wait, but what about the princess? Mario enters the game! The second tribe, Ni, has been completed. It will consist of: Bowie, Dipper, Blaze, Mei, Karen, and Mario! Let's keep going... The next tribe will consist of players from the third "era." This will span seasons 26-40. Let's get a move on... Era 3 Part 1 On an odd desert planet, a massive ship touches down. The doors open, as two tall figures walk outside; a man and a hairy creature. Han: Now, Chewie, keep an eye out for anything unusual... Chewbacca: Raaaaaaaugh. Han Solo and his companion, Chewbacca, tread the desert with caution. Han: There doesn't seem to be any sign of life anywhere. Chewbacca: Raaaaaaugh. Han: Aw, quit complainin'. I know it's hot. Their attention is suddenly grabbed by the sound of beeping. They turn to see a small droid rolling toward them. Han: Chewie, I'll handle this. Han whips out his gun and points it at the droid, which stops in front of him. An automated robot voice plays from the robot. Droid: A message for you, Mr. Han Solo. Han: A message? Is this where the transmission from this planet came from? The droid projects a hologram in front of Han. Han: Heheheh... Chewie, looks like we've struck gold. Chewbacca: Aaauuuuugh! Droid: This droid will now self-destruct. Han: Sh*t... Han and Chewbacca run back to the ship, leaving a small explosion behind them. Han Solo enters the game! Part 2 Two girls sit in their apartment, folding clothes and cleaning up. A yellow winged cat pops up and greets them. Kero: Are you two ready for the upcoming school year? Tomoyo: Oh, of course, Kero-chan! I can't believe we're moving up in the world so quickly. picks up camera I can't wait to take so many pictures of Sakura-chan as she keeps growing! Sakura: Waaaah! Why must you do that, Tomoyo-chan?! Tomoyo: It's for the Sakura-chan memorial, of course! Sakura: Ah! What is the Sakura-chan memorial? Tomoyo: I'll tell you when it's done! Kero: By the way, Sakura-chan, what's that? Sakura: Eh? Sakura looks over to her Clow Cards and sees a unique one sitting on top. Kero: I brought it in earlier today. It was addressed to Sakura-chan! Sakura: M-me?! Tomoyo: Ooh, a letter for Sakura-chan?! I bet it's from Syaoran! she snags it and rips the envelope open. Sakura: gasps Tomoyo-chan... Tomoyo: Oh... my... gosh! Sakura-chan, you're going back on Survivor! Sakura: I am? I am?! Kero: What a lucky break! Don't let 'em get you this time! Sakura: Oh my, I... I don't know what to think! Tomoyo: Go on! I'll study extra hard for you to make up in the time you miss! We believe in you, Sakura-chan! Sakura: I-I... I'll do it! I'll go and play Survivor! It'll be hard without you this time, Tomoyo-chan... Tomoyo: Don't worry about me, this is your time to shine! Sakura: Okay! Also, what was the Sakura-chan memorial? Sakura Kinomoto enters the game! Part 3 A large pirate ship sits at the dock. On board; a cucumber, a gourd, and a grape sit on the deck, doing nothing. Pa: So boys, what are we doing today? Mr. Lunt: Nothin'. Larry: Just like we do every day. Mr. Lunt: After all, we are the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything! Nothing is what we are best at! Pa: Ah, right. looks around We could at least watch TV or something. Larry: Oh, yeah! The Super Pirate Island Bonanza is on tonight! Don't wanna miss it. Pa: Aye. A parrot flies by, carrying an envelope. Parrot: Squawk! Message for Mr. Lunt! Squaaaawk! The parrot drops the envelope in front of Mr. Lunt and flies off. Mr. Lunt: Huh? What could this be? despite not having hands, he lifts the envelope and opens it Mr. Lunt: Oh... oh yes! Oh yes! Pa: What is it? Mr. Lunt: It's a Survivor returnee invitation! Hehe, I'm going on Survivor! Larry: Didn't I win that show a while back? Pa: Aye, it's somewhere back in my memory. Still, we are the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything! Going on a TV show will count as doing something! Mr. Lunt: I don't care, this is what I've been waiting for! I'll be back with a million dollars! Mr. Lunt scampers off and leaps off the ship's plank. Pa: Oh boy. Mr. Lunt enters the game! Part 4 A frightening school sits high in the skies, where students are marching off to class. Among them is an aggressive-looking girl in a dark uniform. Suddenly, an energetic schoolgirl comes flying at her. Mako: RYUUUUUUUUUUKO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! Mako tackles Ryuko in a ginormous hug. Ryuko: MAKO!!! Get off of me! Mako: Ryuko-chan! I have BIG BIG BIG NEWS!!! It's so big that not even the whole moon could compare! It's so big that-- Ryuko: What is it, Mako?! You know the punishments for not getting to class on time. Mako strikes a pose as a spotlight shines on her. She reenacts what she says. Mako: So I was walking out of my house this morning, then blam! There was a scary guy! I was so scared and I RAN AWAY! But then he appeared in front of me right out of the blue, WOO! Then I kicked him, but I missed and fell off the roof into a garbage can! Then a garbage truck picked it up and threw me in, and I got all smooshed up! Then I came out in the dump, and the guy was waiting for me, and he asked me "Do you know Ryuko Matoi?" and I was like "YES! She's my bestest friend in the whole wide world, and then he gave me THIS! Mako kneels down and presents an envelope to Ryuko. Ryuko: A man was looking for me? Could it be a call to battle? Ryuko takes the envelope and rips it open. Don't Lose Your Way plays in the background. Ryuko smiles. Ryuko: Hehehe... so for once they want me and not my sister, huh? This is a nice surprise. Mako: OOOOOOOH, you're going on Survivor! You know, I've considered going on, but it's scary! I'll be cheering you on the WHOOOOLE TIME, Ryuko-chan! Ryuko: Thanks, Mako. I'll do my best! Ryuko Matoi enters the game! Part 5 A not suspicious looking at all house sits in a neighborhood, and inside, a little gray robot named Gir watches television. A green alien, Zim, enters the room to see Gir munching on a whole pizza. Zim: Gir! What are you doing?! Gir: licking pizza off his robotic lips I'm watching the Scary Monkey Show. Zim: You're supposed to be in the lab helping with this experiment! I've finally developed the plot that will destroy all of these filthy humans! Gir: Aw, but this is the best part. The show consists entirely of a monkey growling at the camera. Zim: Earthling entertainment confuses me. The doorbell rings. Gir: Leprechauns. dramatically leaps into his dog costume and opens the door HI!!! A man in a black suit stands at the door and hands Gir an envelope. Gir: sniffs envelope Thank you... I love you... The man leaves and Gir bounces to the couch and viciously tears the envelope open. Zim: What the-- Is that... Gir: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! leaps up and runs around the house I'M GONNA BE ON TV! I'M GONNA BE ON TV!!!!! Zim: Gir, our Survivor season was a one-time thing just to show up that pathetic Dib! We do not partake in stupid human games! Gir: I do, I do! Zim: Well, I suppose it IS a good opportunity to watch earthlings weep when they lose their chance at a million bucks. ALRIGHT, GIR, I approve! Gir: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! GIR enters the game! Part 6 A girl awakens on a bed in a small laboratory. She picks up a strange gun at her bedside and stands up. A feminine robotic voice speaks to her. GLaDOS: You are awake. It is about time you awoke. The girl looks around, seeing that there is no doorway out of the room. GLaDOS: My dear Chell, your next experiment will be like none you've conquered so far. This will possibly be the truest test of all. See the cake in the corner of the room? Chell notices a table with a cake on top of it. GLaDOS: Go check it out. You know how the old saying goes, after all. Chell approaches the cake, which abruptly bursts into an envelope. Chell nods as she picks up the envelope. GLaDOS: You are to play in the biggest season of Survivor yet. Prove your talents among the most talented. I will be watching, do not disappoint. Chell nods and fires the gun at a wall. A portal appears in the wall, and Chell jumps through it. Chell enters the game! The third tribe, San, has been completed. Its members include: Han, Sakura, Mr. Lunt, Ryuko, GIR, and Chell! Let's move on... This next era will be the shortest one yet, spanning seasons 41-50. Here they are... Era 4 Part 1 In a desolate city, zombies roam the streets. Gunfire breaks out as a woman runs by and shoots them. Jill: Die, you horrific monsters! Jill runs into a building and shuts the door behind her. She pulls out her radio to speak to her comrade. Jill: Chris, I think I've secured an escape route. I think that thing is still chasing me, though. Chris' Voice: Hurry up and get outta there, Jill! You have no idea what that thing is! Suddenly, a giant zombie-like man breaks down the wall and approaches Jill. She opens fire, but her bullets seem to do nothing. Jill: Gah, I'm done for! Stay back! Get away from me! The monster stops in front of Jill and hands her an envelope. Jill: Huh? Wh-what is this? She takes the envelope from the monster's hand. Without another word, it turns around and leaves through the hole it made in the wall. Jill: What the hell? This town is just too strange for me. So, let's see what we got here. opens the envelope Jill: What could this-- No way! You're kidding... Chris' Voice: Jill?! Come in, Jill! Jill Valentine, where are you?! Jill: My apologies, Redfield. It seems an even more important assignment has come up... Jill Valentine enters the game! Part 2 A couple friends sit around a table at a candy restaurant. They sip shakes as Jimmy shows his friends, Carl and Sheen, a strange device. Jimmy: This right here is my newest invention! Carl: Oh, that's really nice, Jimmy... Sheen: Woooooooooow! What does it do? Jimmy: Now, prepare to have your brains blown! This right here is a device capable of predicting the future! I call it the Future-Predictotron 5000! Sheen: Whoa, I think that's my aunt's name! Carl: Cute name, hehe... Jimmy: Let me just give you a little taste... The machine lights up and a green light dings as an arrow pops out of the top and points toward Sheen. Jimmy: Whoa, Sheen! It looks like great fortune is heading your way! Sheen: Big deal! That's what my fortune cookie said the other day, right before I stubbed my toe! Carl: I stubbed my toe the other day... I was watching the Llama Show, and then-- The bartender, Sam, approaches with an envelope. Sam: Hey, Sheen, some guy came by and dropped this off. Said to give it to you. I don't know what it is, but it seems important. Sheen: Oh, yes! Maybe this is the new UltraLord figure I ordered! Jimmy: Considering how skinny that envelope is, I have my doubts. Sheen viciously rips the envelope open. Jimmy and Carl gasp. Jimmy: Egads, Sheen! That's an invitation to be on Survivor! Sheen: COOOOOL! This is even better than a new UltraLord figure! I've been waiting for this for so long! Carl: Wow, Sheen... you're gonna be on TV... Sheen: I know! Wait until aunt Future-Predictotron hears about this! Sheen Estevez enters the game! Part 3 In a small town, a couple horses are decorating a bakery for a party. The pegasus, Rainbow Dash, hangs up streamers by flying up to the ceiling. Rainbow Dash: How's it goin' down there, Pinkie Pie? Pinkie Pie: Everything is A-okay! she uses up all her breath to blow a balloon, which still fails Rainbow Dash: Here, let me help you. Rainbow Dash flies down to Pinkie Pie and helps her to blow up the balloons. Pinkie Pie: Whew, thank you, Dashie! I thought I was going to burst like a balloon, too! Rainbow Dash: Just watch the master... Rainbow Dash blows the balloon up too much to the point where it pops. Pinkie Pie: Pffft.... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Master of POPPING! AHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I suppose it is kinda funny... chuckles Pinkie Pie: This is going to be the best party ever! All of Ponyville is welcome here! Rainbow Dash: Including that guy? points to the corner of the room Pinkie Pie: Yes, especially including that guy-- wait, who is that guy?! A man in all black approaches the ponies, and hands an envelope to Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: Ooooh, is this an invitation to another party? I love parties! The man leaves. Pinkie Pie: Okay, bye bye! Rainbow Dash: What'd you get? Pinkie Pie: Dunno. Let's find out!!! rips it open with her mouth Pinkie Pie: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh, is this real?! Rainbow Dash: That sure is, Pinkie Pie! There's no way that's a fake! Pinkie Pie: Does this mean-- Rainbow Dash: You bet it does, Pinkie! I'm so proud of you! Pinkie Pie: --it's not a party invitation?! Rainbow Dash sighs. Pinkie Pie enters the game! Part 4 In a ring, surrounded by a large crowd, two women face off in a wrestling tournament. Announcer: And here she comes, Lita with a piledriver! Lita slams her opponent face-first into the floor. She pulls her up by the hair and scowls in her face. Lita: Don't f*ck with me. I'm the ultimate diva! Lita slams her opponent back into the ground and pins her. The referee comes on and begins counting. The opponent does not move for the entire count, completely blacked out. Announcer: Lita wins!!! Lita: Hell yeah! Lita jumps out of the arena and throws her arms in the air before a thunderous applause from the crowd. Announcer: Wait, what's this?! An unidentified individual is entering the ring! The crowd gasps as a man in all black enters and approaches Lita. Lita: What do you want? You want some of this, too?! The man says nothing and hands the wrestler an envelope. Lita: What is this? Announcer: It appears that Lita has received some kind of invitation! Lita holds the envelope up and ceremoniously tears it open. The crowd bursts into applause. Announcer: I don't believe what I'm seeing, get the cameras in on that! Ladies and gentlemen, that right there is an invitation to return on the hit TV show, Survivor! This really is Lita's lucky day! The crowd continues roaring as Lita snickers. Lita: About damn time. Lita enters the game! Part 5 In a house, young boy Timmy Turner runs upstairs to greet his goldfish. Timmy: Cosmo! Wanda! I'm home! The goldfish pop out of the fishbowl in the form of fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. Cosmo: Hey, Timmy! Wanda: Did you enjoy your day at school? Timmy: Ugh, of course not! Crocker gave me an F, and I actually studied this time! Wanda: Oh, did you really? Cosmo: Yeah! Timmy and I studied the solar system by playing basketball with planet statues! I still can't believe I scored three points with Pluto! Wanda: I'm not so sure I could call that studying... Timmy: Either way, this totally stinks! I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to graduate school! Cosmo: Don't worry, Timmy! pulls out hand-puppet Whenever you're sad, just remember Bono the Clown! speaks in a high-pitched voice and moves the puppet "You're such a loser, Timmy! You'll never succeed!" Ah, Bono, how could you say such a thing?! Wanda: Ignore him. Suddenly, the muscular fairy leader, Jorgen Von Strangle, appears in the room. Jorgen: Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy Turner... I have an important fairy-emergency! Timmy: What is it now, Jorgen?! I haven't broken any of "Da Rules" in the past two days! Jorgen: Turner, you are lucky. I am not here for you today. Cosmo! hands an envelope to the fairy This came for you, and it is of utter importance that you heed its call! Cosmo: Oooooh, it's an envelope! I will cherish it forever... Wanda: Open it, sweetie! Cosmo: sniff B-but, then it'll be gone! Timmy: Just open it already! Cosmo tearfully opens the envelope. Cosmo: Goodbye, Envey! I miss you already! Timmy: Whoa, Cosmo, is that a Survivor invitation?! Wanda: Oh my, why do they want him? I mean-- I'm proud of you, honey! Cosmo: Woooooohoooooooooo! I'm already over Envey! This is going to be fun! Jorgen: I trust that you will not disappoint us, Cosmo... Cosmo: Oooof course not! I'm ready to go! magically poofs a swimsuit on Cosmo enters the game! Part 6 A band sits backstage, working on their upcoming song. One of the girls looks over to their lead singer. Wendy: Yo, Prince, I'm not sure how I feel about this whole gig. Lisa: Yeah, it's really crampin' our style. Prince: Relax, ladies. This newest song is sure to be a hit. I know it. Lisa: Another one of your brilliant ideas, then? Prince: Listen, in all my years of being into rock n' roll, I've learned to cast all doubt outta my mind. The true fans are gonna stay, there's a little bit of art in everything. Doctor Fink suddenly enters, carrying an envelope. Prince: Ah, Doctor! What news do you bring for us? Doctor: It's an important letter for you, Prince. More than just fan-mail. Prince: Is it a business deal, cause you know how tight things have been lately. Doctor: I'm not so sure. Wendy: Well go on! Open it! Prince carefully opens the envelope and pulls out its contents. Wendy: By golly, is that-- Prince: Hmhm, I think it is... Baby's coming back tonight. Prince enters the game! As you can see, the Yon tribe will consist of: Jill, Sheen, Pinkie Pie, Lita, Cosmo, and Prince! Let's keep it up! The fifth tribe here will be made up of players from seasons 51-62. Let's dive right in! Era 5 Part 1 In a dressing room, a boy band practices their moves for an upcoming concert. Jungkook: 에야디야! 지민, 왜 우리 랑 같이하지 않니? (Yo! Jimin, why don't you join us?) Jimin sits in his chair, combing his hair in the mirror. Jimin: 나는 거기있을거야. 나는 가능한 한 완벽하게보아야한다! (I'll be right there. I have to look as perfect as possible.) Jin: 이봐 요! 아무도 당신이 여기 어떻게 돌아 왔는지 상관하지 않을거야. (Come on, man! No one's gonna care how you look back here.) Jimin: 알았어, 알았어. (Alright, alright.) Jimin stands up and leads the group in a choreographed song, "Blood, Sweat and Tears." Jimin: 내 피 땀 눈물 내 마지막 춤을 다 가져가 가 내 피 땀 눈물 내 차가운 숨을 다 가져가 가 내 피 땀 눈물 내 피 땀 눈물도 내 몸 마음 영혼도 너의 것인 걸 잘 알고 있어 이건 나를 벌받게 할 주문 Peaches and cream Sweeter than sweet Chocolate cheeks And chocolate wings But 너의 날개는 악마의 것 너의 그 sweet 앞엔 bitter bitter Kiss me 아파도 돼 어서 날 조여줘 더 이상 아플 수도 없게 Baby 취해도 돼 이제 널 들이켜 목 깊숙이 너란 위스키 내 피 땀 눈물 내 마지막 춤을 다 가져가 가 내 피 땀 눈물 내 차가운 숨을 다 가져가 가 원해 많이 많이 많이 많이 원해 많이 많이 많이 많이 많이 많이 원해 많이 많이 많이 많이 원해 많이 많이 많이 많이 많이 많이 아파도 돼 날 묶어줘 내가 도망칠 수 없게 꽉 쥐고 날 흔들어줘 내가 정신 못 차리게 Kiss me on the lips lips 둘만의 비밀 너란 감옥에 중독돼 깊이 니가 아닌 다른 사람 섬기지 못해 알면서도 삼켜버린 독이 든 성배 내 피 땀 눈물 내 마지막 춤을 다 가져가 가 내 피 땀 눈물 내 차가운 숨을 다 가져가 가 원해 많이 많이 많이 많이 원해 많이 많이 많이 많이 많이 많이 원해 많이 많이 많이 많이 원해 많이 많이 많이 많이 많이 많이 나를 부드럽게 죽여줘 너의 손길로 눈 감겨줘 어차피 거부할 수조차 없어 더는 도망갈 수조차 없어 니가 너무 달콤해 너무 달콤해 너무 달콤해서 내 피 땀 눈물 내 피 땀 눈물 Jimin moves to start his monologue, but he notices their manager standing in the back. Jimin: 경? (Sir?) Manager: 이것은 당신을 위해, 지민. 나는 그것이 중요하다고 생각한다. (This came for you, Jimin. I think it's important.) Everyone crowds around as Jimin takes an envelope from the manager. He proceeds to open it. Jin: OH MY GOD! Suga: 지민, 그건 믿어지지가 않아! (Jimin, that's incredible!) Jimin: 난 믿을 수가 없어. 이게 진짜 야! (I-I do not believe it. This is real?!) Manager: 공식입니다. (It's official.) Jimin: 시간이 다됐다! 하자! (It's about time! Let's do this!) Jimin enters the game! Part 2 A masked, bound girl is led from a cell to the floor in front of an emperor, Kotal Kahn, who sits in a chair looking down on her. A woman rips the mask from the girl, revealing her to have massive teeth along her cheeks. Kotal: It seems my guards have once again captured you. After your return to the Earthrealm, I'd have expected you to have learned from past mistakes, Mileena. Mileena: You pathetic scum... Untie me and we'll see who the true emperor is! I swear I'll have my father avenged! Kotal: Now, now, Mileena... This time, you will get off the hook without execution, as there is a great task in store for you. Mileena: Do I look like my sister?! D'Vorah: Be quiet, prisoner! You are in no place to discuss terms. Kotal: This task may greatly interest you, and gives you potential for glory and fame... If you do admirably, my soldiers will leave you alone, and I'll have your name cleared. Mileena: Grr... Alright, give me the task. I can take on anything! D'Vorah takes Mileena from behind and leads her outside. Mileena: What the hell do you think you're doing?! D'Vorah unties Mileena and shoves her to the ground. She then pulls out an envelope and tosses it on Mileena. D'Vorah: You are to read the contents listed in here, then do as they instruct. I hope this to be the last we see of you, ex-ruler. D'Vorah returns inside, leaving Mileena outside with the envelope. Mileena: Agh, damn them all... But, what could this be? Mileena takes the envelope and runs into the forest, climbing a tree and biting it open. Mileena: Th-this... This is... Mileena: ... slowly breaks into evil laughter eheheh... Ehehehheh.... AHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Mileena enters the game! Part 3 On a strange planet, two sisters travel outside their futuristic-looking home. ONE: I'm surprised the weather is so good today, IA! IA: Right, I haven't been outside in so long. ONE: This is weather you'd only find back on Earth. IA: Speaking of that, I need to get back there soon. They're holding a tour for me. ONE: Ooh, anniversary! You're so famous, imouto! IA: Oh, stop it, oneechan! I just like music, that's all. A small robot flies in, stopping in front of the girls. IA: Oh? Is there something we can help you with? Robot: A Message For Aria. IA: Me? Robot: You Are To Heed Its Call. The robot projects an image in front of the girls. ONE: Oh... oh my! IA: This can't be real. Th-they want me back?! Me?! ONE: Imouto, I'm so proud of you, oh my gosh! I promised myself I wouldn't cry... IA: Well, that's great and all, but... ONE: But what? Don't worry about anything, this is your big day! IA: ... Never mind. I don't care who I'm playing against, I'll do my very best! IA enters the game! Part 4 Inside a small household, four girls sit around doing nothing. Gumi: Well, it's definitely a relaxing day, wouldn't you girls say so? CUL: Ugh, when is Internet Co. going to give us a concert? I'm bored as hell here! Lily: Or at least an update would be nice... kokone: Hey, why all the glum faces? Sure, we don't have a superb company or all the stuff Crypton Future Media has, but we have one thing that tops it all! We have each other! pulls CUL and Lily into a hug Lily: Hehe, yeah, I guess you're right... CUL: Hmph. Gumi: I know what'll cheer us up! Let's read the fan letters, those always bring smiles to our faces! Lily: Oh boy, I'm so ready for my daily dose of hate mail. Gumi: Don't worry, Lily, I made sure to filter out mail from cover fans. As a matter of fact, something for you was delivered as priority, even before any of mine! Lily: Huh? Is anim.o.v.e getting back together? Gumi: I'm not sure, but it looks equally important. Gumi hands Lily an envelope, which kokone and CUL huddle around. Lily: Come on, girls, I can't breathe! Lily opens the envelope as everyone rushes to see its contents. All four of them scream. Gumi: Lily, you did it!!! CUL: Oh wow, this is great! kokone: I've never been more proud to be one of your best friends! Lily: I don't believe it! They're bringing me back?! Me?! Gumi: That's right, buddy, you! You, and not Miku! Gumi, CUL, and kokone rush to bear-hug Lily, bringing her to the floor. They all happily giggle. Lily enters the game! Part 5 A brave knight skips forward, with his "horse" following behind, clanking two coconuts together. Lancelot: Come, Concord! Adventure awaits! Lancelot skips over stones, as Concord tries to keep up. Lancelot: And now... the big one! An arrow with a message attached flies in and strikes Concord. Concord: Message for you, sir. collapses Lancelot: Concord! runs over and pulls the message from the arrow Lancelot: Good Heavens! This is an invitation to partake in the biggest Survivor tournament yet! Only the mightiest shall survive, this is a tremendous God-given honor! Oh, Concord, you shall not have died in vain-- Concord: Actually, I'm not quite dead, sir... Lancelot: Oh, Concord, you shall not have been mortally wounded in vain... Concord: Actually, I could pull through, sir... Lancelot: Enough of this idle chitchat, I must go! Glory awaits me! Lancelot runs off. Concord: Right, sir. I'll just, er, stay here, then. Lancelot enters the game! Part 6 A woman approaches a small house, where a heavy-set man sits atop. Sonya: Get down here, Kano! Your days of running are over! Kano: Ahahaha, Sonya Blade, you've finally found me. Sonya: I will bring you to justice, you fiendish assassin! Kano: Do you seriously think a member of the Black Dragon can be defeated so easily? I shall give you a fight you'll never forget. Sonya: Bring it on! I'll kill you where you stand! Kano leaps from the building and throws a punch at Sonya, sending her flying at a tree. She stands up and goes charging. However, a rock flies in from afar and hits her in the head, knocking her out. Announcer: FATALITY! Kano: Aw, man! Who interrupted my very important battle? A man dressed in all black enters, carrying an envelope. Kano: And who might you be? You have someone to avenge, too? Look, I don't remember all the people I've had to kill, a job's a job. The man hands Kano the envelope without another word. Kano: What's this? surveys the envelope Wait a minute, is this-- looks up, but the man is gone Hm, asshole... opens the envelope Kano: Ahahaha! Now this is what I'm talking about! A chance to prove myself in a real test of strength! looks over to Sonya Sorry, Sonya, looks like we'll have to continue our little chase another time. I got more important matters to attend to... Kano enters the game! The fifth tribe, Go, will be made up of: Jimin, Mileena, IA, Lily, Lancelot, and Kano! Moving on... The sixth tribe will consist of players from seasons 63-76. Here they are... Era 6 Part 1 A gamer sits in his basement playing a video game and talking to a camera. James: It's just these sh*tty games! I can't stand 'em, and all I ever do is play the damned things! I'd rather lick sh*t off a horse's behind than play this sh*t! And I know I talk about sh*t a lot, but look at it! It's literal sh*t! God, I'd rather be f*cked by a-- There is a knock on the door. James: Now who the hell could that be? James stands and answers the door to see Bugs Bunny standing there. James: Oh my God, not you again! Bugs: Nyeeeeeh, what's up, doc? James goes to punch Bugs, but the rabbit stops his hand. Bugs: Not today, chump! I got yer mail fer ya. Hope you're grateful, ya son of a bitch! Bugs throws an envelope at James' face, comically sending him to the floor. Bugs leaves and James picks up the envelope. James: What the hell is this? sniffs Aaaah, it smells like sh*t! Bugs' Voice: Nyeeeeh, I scented it a little fer ya! James: AAAAAAAGH! James holds the envelope by its tip as he opens it. James: Holy hell... OH MY GOD! Is this a Survivor invitation?! Now I can finally do something with my time besides play sh*tty games! Time to break character and play some real life games! James Rolfe enters the game! Part 2 A man dressed in all black approaches a massive ocean, holding a single envelope. He stands along a bridge and looks out to the sea, before tossing the envelope into the air. He turns and leaves. Suddenly, a massive arm emerges from the ocean and snatches the envelope before it touches the water. With a finger, it tears it open. Massive waves fly above the island as a ginormous beast emerges from the ocean, letting out a ferocious howl. Godzilla: ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!! Godzilla enters the game! Part 3 A brother and sister are walking in a park. They seem to be gothic. They stop in their tracks when the sister points to something up in a tree. Wednesday: Pugsley, there is something I want up in that tree. Please retrieve it. Pugsley: Oh, wow! What could it be? Wednesday: I don't know, but it looks like something I'd want, so go and get it. Pugsley: Okay, leave it to me! Pugsley attempts to climb the tree, but falls on his behind numerous times. Eventually, thanks to his efforts, the tree shakes the item down. Wednesday catches it without issue. Wednesday: Thank you, now get out of my sight. Pugsley: Yes, ma'am! Pugsley runs off as Wednesday takes a seat to evaluate the item. It appears to be an envelope. Wednesday: What the devil could this be? It's addressed to me, after all... I knew coming to get it was a good idea. Wednesday opens the envelope. A devious smile curls up on Wednesday's lips. Wednesday: They thought they'd seen the last of me, didn't they? Hahaha... here I come. Wednesday Addams enters the game! Part 4 A red-haired girl runs from a dog, clutching a packaged melon bread in her hand. Satania: Get away from me! I will unleash the powers of Hell if you try to take my precious melon bread today! Satania crashes into a trash can and falls to the ground, allowing the dog to snatch the bread. Satania: Hey, wait! Get back here! Satania struggles to get up, falling down a second time. Satania: Damn it all! I am the future ruler of Hell and this is how they treat me?! Suddenly, the dog comes running back with something else in his mouth. Satania: Huh, what are you doing back? Hm, what is this? The dog gives an envelope to Satania. Satania: I swear, there better be a coupon for melon bread in here... Satania opens the envelope and shrieks. Satania: Is this a-- a Survivor invite?! I never thought I'd get another chance, oh my underworld! This is the best day ever! Satania dances down the street as the dog looks on confusedly. Satania McDowell enters the game! Part 5 In a raggedy old house, a man dressed in all black approaches a television with a VHS tape. He puts it in and watches an eerie video. Ding ding The man's phone rings, and he answers it. Girl's Voice: ... Seven... days... The girl hangs up. Seven days later... The man stands in front of the TV, as an image of a well shows on the screen. A mucky girl emerges and crawls toward the screen, eventually crawling out of the TV and onto the floor. She viciously approaches the man, but stops short when he pulls out an envelope and hands it to her. Sadako: ... hm? Sadako takes the envelope and opens it. Sadako: ... heheheh... good... Sadako Yamamura enters the game! Part 6 An older gentlemen strolls through a park on a beautiful day. He stops to enjoy the sight of a few butterflies floating by. Pops: Oh, helloooo there, butterflies! Beautiful day, isn't it? Meanwhile, a raccoon and a bird are following a strange man in black. Rigby: Whoa, get a load of this guy! Mordecai: Dude, he's like... being all mysterious. Pops: Oh, good day, children! Jolly good day! Rigby: Hey, Pops, do you know this guy? He's been walking around the park for a few hours now. Mordecai: That's dedication. Pops: My, my, my good sir! How can I help you? Would you like a lollipop? Pops hands the man a lollipop, and in return, the man hands Pops an envelope and walks away. Pops: Have a nice day, young man! Rigby: Dude, Pops, what'd you get? Mordecai: It's not every day a stranger comes by and just hands you something! Pops: Oh my, now let's have a look! Mordecai & Rigby: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA! Pops: Oh, goody goody! I will be returning on that old TV show I remember so fondly! Rigby: Woo! Way to go, Pops! Pops: I'll be sure to bring lollipops for everyone in the cast! Oh yes, this is going to be a jolly good time! Pops Maellard enters the game! This concludes the sixth tribe, Roku, made up of: James, Godzilla, Wednesday, Satania, Sadako, and Pops! Only one left... The seventh and final tribe will consist of players from seasons 77 to now! Let's wrap it up... Era 7 Part 1 A pink-haired sorcerer guides her green-haired apprentice through a forest. Elluka: Now, Gumillia, the most important thing to remember is to never trust anyone. You never know when someone is going to stab you in the back. Gumillia: Does that, include you, Elluka? Elluka: Maybe it does... Still, it's an important message to consider-- Gumillia: Excuse me, Elluka, but there is something, up in that tree, over there. Elluka: You were able to see that without your glasses? I'm impressed. Gumillia: Still, I think it is, cause for alarm. I can further see, that it is not a 'something', but a 'someone.' Elluka raises her staff in preparation to defend as a man in black leaps from a tree with an envelope. Elluka: State your name, wanderer! You are dealing with a member of the Three Heroes, I am not to be taken lightly! The man reaches his hand forward, which contains an envelope. Elluka: Gumillia, take it. Gumillia nods and takes the envelope. Gumillia: It does not appear, to be dangerous. Elluka takes the envelope from Gumillia's hand and opens it. Gumillia: Oh, my. Elluka: So, this is a calling? A mission most worthy of a bath-hating witch? Well then, I've no choice but to accept. This is my duty, after all. Gumillia: Good luck, Elluka! I will continue training, until you return. Elluka: Remember what I've taught you, and don't make a mess. Let's hope IR doesn't attack while I'm away... Elluka Clockworker enters the game! Part 2 A club president holds a meeting in a club after school. There are four girls. Monika: Okay, everyone! Let's get to today's poetry reading! I'm so excited to see what everyone wrote. Sayori: I made this! It's great, please give it a read! Monika takes Sayori's poem. Monika: Oh, how special this one is. Very relatable. Sayori: That's because I needed to write it this morning, so it expresses my true, raw emotions! Monika: Okay then... moving on... Yuri: I-- I wrote this... it's not much, but I tried. Monika reads Yuri's poem. Monika: Oh, Yuri, this is beautiful! Excellent word choices! Yuri: Th-thank you... Natsuki: Bleeegh! Big deal! MY poem is clearly the best! shoves poem in front of Monika Monika: This is some avant stuff you have going here... Natsuki: I don't know what that means, but I bet its a compliment! Monika then turns to the camera. Monika: And what about you, dear? What did you write for us today? she takes a paper from the person ... Oh! Th-this is... Natsuki: Monika! Monika! That's a Survivor invitation! Sayori: Woo! That's way better than any poem! Yuri: I'm happy for you... Monika: This is way too much, I... I don't know what to say. Alright, girls, I'll do my best! Monika enters the game! Part 3 Inside a house, a girl returns from school and transforms into a strange hamster-shaped thing, then proceeds to play a video game on her Vita. Umaru: Ahahaha! It's now finally the weekend, meaning it's the perfect time to laze around and play video games! After a round, she jumps down from the bed and scampers to the kitchen, returning with a large bottle of soda and a bag of chips. Umaru: I've finally mastered the perfect combination of potato chips and cola, for ultimate tasting goodness! Ahaha! Umaru drinks the cola from the bottle, just in time for her older brother to return home. Taihei: Tadaima... Umaru: Oh! Okaeri, oniichan! You're home early! Taihei: Office is closed for renovations. That means I'll be off this weekend, so we can finally work on getting out of the house and being productive! Umaru: Aaaaaaaah! I don't wanna be productive! Taihei: Enough of that attitude, imouto. Anyway, something came in the mail for you. Umaru: The mail?! I don't remember ordering anything recently! It's probably spam! Taihei gives Umaru an envelope, which she observes with intrigued eyes. Umaru's Inner Thoughts: What could this possibly be? This scent... it is not familiar! This could be a trick, some sort of bomb! But... who would want to deceive me, Umaru-chan?! Umaru opens the envelope hastily. Umaru: OOOOOOOOOOO! Taihei: Umaru, what's that? Umaru: I'm gonna be on TV! I'm gonna be on TV! YAAAAAAAAAAY! Umaru jumps up and down on the bed. Taihei: I thought you said you didn't want to be productive! Umaru: This is different, oniichan! This is my chance! My moment for glory! Umaru's name will be in the lights, yeah! Taihei: sighs That's my himouto for you... Umaru Doma enters the game! Part 4 A blue-haired high schooler is on his way home, when he is approached by a man in black. They both share an awkward silence, until the man hands the student an envelope and leaves. The envelope seems to be addressed to Yukari Takeba. The student returns home to be greeted by his friends. Aigis: Greetings. Junpei: Sup' dude. The blue-haired student runs over to a table, where his friends Yukari and Mitsuru are sitting. Yukari: Oh, hey! Mitsuru: Did you need something? A text box appears: Give Yukari the envelope? '-Yes' '-No' The student selects Yes. Yukari: Oh? What's this? Something for me? Mitsuru: Is it from the school? Yukari: I don't think so... I hope it's not that weirdo from class sending me creepy love letters again. Junpei: Must suck being the hottest girl in school, huh? Yukari: Shut up! Aigis: Please, do show us the contents of this envelope. Yukari: Okay, here we go... opens the envelope Yukari: Aaaah! I don't believe it! Junpei: Yo, Player Name, didn't you just win that game? The student nods. Yukari: I can't believe it! I'm getting a second chance! After I was so robbed in that Final Tribal Council. Talk about a bitter Jury. Mitsuru: I voted for you, but those fours really wanted to see one of their own win. Yukari: Well, let's consider this redemption! Player Name, prepare to welcome me into the winner's club! Yukari Takeba enters the game! Part 5 Two young girls approach a vending machine, talking about business and catching criminals. The older girl orders a soda, but it appears to be stuck. With a swift kick, the girl kicks the vending machine and sends several cans flying out. Kuroko: Oneesama, are you still wearing those shorts under your skirt? Misaka: I've told you before, Kuroko, it's easier to move in. You have to be mobile when you're one of the top ranked Espers in Academy City! Kuroko: It's very un-ladylike, and improper! Oh, oneesama, you are still so young-minded. Maybe one day you'll stop collecting those silly Gekota things... Misaka grows angry. Misaka: I AM NOT CHILDISH!!! Misaka fires a bolt of electricity and electrifies Kuroko. Kuroko: Haaaaah, received... collapses Suddenly, Misaka turns around to see a man in black standing behind her. Misaka: Hm? Who are you? Kuroko: Now look what you've done, oneesama, you've brought attention to yourself! If only you would just listen to me for-- Misaka tunes Kuroko out as the man hands her an envelope. While Kuroko talks in the back, Misaka opens it. Misaka: Ah! This is-- This is what I've been waiting for! Kuroko: Oneesama, are you even listening to me? Misaka: Kuroko! I just got invited to go back on Survivor! Isn't that great?! Kuroko: Oneesama, we have more important matters to focus on besides playing some silly game! Misaka: Sure, but imagine what we could do with a million dollars... Kuroko: That does sound tempting... Misaka: Don't worry about a thing, Kuroko! I'll win this game without a hitch! Kuroko: If you say so... but don't do anything too reckless! The last thing we need is for you to make a mockery of yourself on national television without me there to stop you. Misaka Mikoto enters the game! Part 6 Two foes approach each other, wielding blades and preparing to fight. Marth: I do not wish to fight you, as all I want in this world is peace. However, the only way to break the bonds of this contract is to best me in battle. You've taken my name, so let's see if you're deserving of it! Lucina snickers. Lucina: Alright, Marth, let's see if you're really what the fables cracked you up to be. Lucina moves in an L shape and swings her sword at Marth. Marth takes damage, but returns fire. However, Lucina returns and comes back. Lucina: Guide my hand! Lucina strikes Marth down where he stands. Lucina: So THIS is the Hero King? Marth: Thanks to your strength, I have been freed from this contract. I thank you, and your team, for all you've done. If you ever need anything, please call upon me. Lucina's teammates call from behind her. Anna: Look out, everyone! Another foe approaches! Lucina readies her sword as a man in all black approaches her. She prepares to fight, but he pulls out an envelope and mutters a single word. Man: Congratulations. The man vanishes, leaving nothing behind apart from the envelope, the final one. Lucina approaches it and picks it up. Sharena: Be careful! It might be a trap! Lucina opens the envelope, and stares in awe at what she sees. Lucina: This... this is what any hero worthy of praise can hope to receive. I shall heed its call right away! Anna: Wait! What about Veronica? We still have a mission to complete! Lucina: I have to go for the time being. Use one of the me's from another world while I'm gone. Anna sighs and turns to a Lucina in a Marth costume. Anna: Looks like you're up. "Marth": Understood. Lucina enters the game! And with that, the Nana tribe will consist of: Elluka, Monika, Umaru, Yukari, Misaka, and Lucina! This is the cast of Survivor: Eras - No Rest, No Limit, the largest and most deadliest season ever to be held. Only the best will win of these 42, who were cast based on entertainment value as well as strategic prowess. No rest, the cast will continue moving without stopping. No limit, there will be no "39 days." It's over when it's over. However, there can still only be one survivor. Who will it be?!